Delusional Fame
by chocolateluvor
Summary: This was never supposed to happen—my brain hurts just thinking about it. Sometimes—always—I wake up to the chirping of starving birds and fat dogs, wondering if I've finally woken up...**Taking OC's. 'Realistic' travelling to Naruto fic... Kinda' confusing at beginning. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

:)

Delusional Fame

_Prologue_

This was never supposed to happen—my brain hurts just thinking about it. Sometimes—always—I wake up to the chirping of starving birds and fat dogs, wondering if I've finally woken up.

I'd welcome it. To leave a world where you're hated—that's an impossible dream, right? How I ended up here—now, that's the real irrational idea.

What happens when some real person transfers worlds… the stories make my head spin with their slapped-shut explanations. In _reality, _transference of physical solids through dimensions are absurd? I might as well be Zelda and teleport ten feet away.

So basically, what happened—technically—is very realistic. Theoretically? Let's not get caught in the hypotheticals.

Maybe that's why I've stopped questioning it. But just one complaint: if _that_ was magically accomplished, could it hurt to maybe bestow some ninja powers on me too?

It's hard to survive.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Umm... if it sounds confusing to you... I'm sorry. I kind of just randomly put it together. And yes, I agree that the main character has little to no personality, but that's only for now... I mean, it hasn't been revealed yet :) And the gender? Uhh... you guess. Not telling... yet.

**NOTICE!**

I will take OC's for this fanfiction. I'm going for a realistic travel-to-naruto-world fic, if that makes any sense... So, sorry if your character doesn't have any special powers or something. If she was abnormally clever for a human or really athletic, or really deranged, or obsessed, or nerdy, or goth, or... i'll stop there :) I would totally take interesting kind of people.

Just please, please, _please _make them a little deeper than 'crazy insane chick with a dark past.'

Thanks :)

~chocolateluvor


	2. Chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own only a cardboard box.

GO HOBOS

Delusional Fame

Chapter One

Well, my first encounter with these peoples left me in what I assumed was an insane asylum. And I have to say, the nurses were crazier than the patients.

Sure, I roomed across from an old man who communicated through bird calls and a lady—probably in her early twenties—whose possessed giggles morphed into screeching wails, but who in their sane mind would thwack a kid repeatedly in the head to cure him of amnesia? I didn't know that kid—or even understand his speech—but I sure as hell treated him better than those deranged women.

I could see it through the slightly ajar door. He was crying—couldn't be more than seven years—and the nurse, as far as I could tell, was taunting him. The shrillness of her voice reminded me of a whistle. She was shaped like one too—little cleavage, big butt.

As she lifted her shriveled hands, my heart pulled at my chest. There was the panic.

I ran over from my bed, flipping over the hollow frame and thin mattress, bolting straight into the room. I had experience with running into people—though not technically unintentional. The slight thickness and bulge of my thighs and calves held too much momentum to stop. It was the same as always.

My crude game of soccer.

But this was no time to grin sadistically.

At least the boy was intact. I obviously crushed the old woman, sinking into her grandma boobs and cringing at the oddness of the feeling. A whistle blew in my ear unrelentingly and I tried to escape. All I could feel were her dangerously long and sharp nails dragging down my arms.

Was she a cat or something? Because her claws were crazy!

And the boy, I imagined, would be terrified.

I know I was.

The scratching didn't hurt that much—no blood—but I've known myself to both overdramatize and underrate pain. It was all a matter of pride. Here was a moment of overexerted screams and shrieks.

I could only think of one thing: head the ball into the goal.

I think I gave the goalie a concussion.

And then, I grabbed the kid and left.

* * *

**AN: **

Dangit... shift key is broken D:! Well, i'll survive... somehow... using the other shift key. Chapters will not normally be this short-only the prologue. This chapter will be edited once I get some OC's! Yeah, so send them in! Eat some chocolate!

A couple of people have asked if I had a specific OC form to fill out. Ah, no not really... but here's the basics:

**Name: **

_Please make this realistic._**  
**

**Background:**_  
_

_Where from? Country girl and highschool stud? _**  
**

**Description:**

_I don't need a sonnet of their beauty. This will not be my main focus. _

_Example: Drug dealer who was once a hippy in the 80s, switching from weed to... some other thing_

**Personality:**

_BIG FOCUS! Hm, let's see... shy? Loud? Whiny? lazy? mean? obsessive? extraterrestrial? _

_...please not that last one_

**Talents:**

_Something not ridiculous. Like the person in the story so far: slightly athletic (though clumsy)_

**Weaknesses/Fears/Insecurities:**

_A BIGGY! Warning: I will definitely overplay your weaknesses... it's what makes someone interesting._**  
**

**Motivation:**

_What makes them like that? there is always a reason... or like, family? money? food? _

**Quirks:**

_What makes them special? Interesting? Please be realistic. _**  
**

_Ex: is a fatty and loves food... will die of high blood pressure someday_

_**REALISTIC PLEASEEEEEE!**  
_

**okay, so i think that will be good enough... Don't be afraid to PM me :) i don't bite...**

**~chocolateluvor**


End file.
